Feelings
by Laurenn94
Summary: this is a story about how stiles feels about the couple that is lydia and aidan but also something else.
1. Chapter 1

AN:** This is my first try in fanfiction properly. I really hope you read this and like it and im open to your ideas on any other fanfics you may have but seeing as im new you will have to bare with me :) please review! im open to constructive criticism, and I dont know whether to continue with this or leave it as a one shot its up to you lovely people :)**

**Enjoy!**

**xxxxx **

Feelings

Stiles tried to keep a straight face when he noticed the couple together. Aidan. Alpha Ass of the year. What does she even see in that jerk?! He tried to keep telling himself that he didn't care and also that he had no reason to care but a part of him,a pretty fricking big part, wasn't buying it.

All the looks they shared in class, the hand holding and last but not least, the kissing. Every moment that Lydia and Aidan were together was a stab in the chest. He thought he was getting over her and seeing her as a purely platonic friend (if thats even possible, thought stiles grudgingly). He was doing pretty well too if it hadn't been for that one moment that brought all those gut wrenching feelings rushing back into him. That one moment that gave him something he should never have were Lydia was concerned. Hope. Stiles constantly reminded himself that the kiss was to help him get over his panic attack and noting more.

But as he walks down the depressing hallways of beacon hills high, he notices Aidan and Lydia hugging (for the millionth time thinks stiles). He was planning to just walk by like nothing was wrong, but noticed something about Lydia. As she was hugging Aidan she looked straight into stiles eyes, searching for what felt like answers. Feeling a little nervous, stiles walks past them feeling lydia's eyes on him all the way.

Maybe, just maybe, its not all in my head thought stiles hopefully and continued down the halls will a small smile creeping up on him and that one something he shouldn't have. Hope.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:** hey :) so thanks for you reviews they meant a lot and I hope you like this. I wasnt too sure on how to contiue it but I did my best. Sooo hope you like it, and pleaaseee review with anything and if you have any ideas pm me, I dont bite :) **

**Enjoy**

**XXXX**

Chapter 2

"What emotional connection do they have?" Scott wondered aloud to his best friend Stiles. "I mean, they only spoke because I asked Isaac to check on her!" stiles was staring at the wall behind Scott, listening vaguely to him talk about the same thing over again. Stiles always thought that Deaton paired them up like he did because it just made sense really. I mean I didn't have much connection with Isaac or Deaton, so it only made sense that I paired up with Lydia stiles tried to tell himself. But thinking about it now something must be going on or happened between the two to get paired up thought stiles. Best not to tell Scott that he mused to himself.

"are you even _listening_ to me stiles? Stiles!? _Dude!?"_Scott exclaimed, flicking stiles on his forehead to gain his attention.

"Hey, werewolf strength remember!" stiles complained, rubbing his forehead a little to stop the small sting of pain.

"Annnd I was listening to you"stiles said.

"Oh yeah, what did I say?" scoot asked.

"And er sorry about the flicking your head thing" Scott said as he noticed his friend was still absently rubbing his forehead.

"Allison, yada yada yada, isaac, blah blah blah and oh yeah, the _emotional tether_! Dude you have got to stop thinking about it or you'll explode!" reasoned stiles.

"So your telling me you haven't thought about the 'emotional connection' between you and Lydia then?" Scott asked, using his fingers to put emphasis on ' emotional connection'. Stiles slapped his fingers away and said " No I haven't actually."

Scott looked at him incredulously and replied "yeah cos _that's _believable".

Stiles ignored his answer and his small snort of disbelief. He wasn't lying really, he was still thinking about the questioning look Lydia had given him, over Aidan's shoulder. It was still burned into his brain and he wasn't too sure why. It was probably just a passing by thing, you know like acknowledging his presence, he told himself. That in itself is amazing when, not too long ago, she didn't even know he existed! He like to think they were friends know what with the amount of stuff they have had to deal with. As stiles tried to ignore all the thoughts in his head, he looked up to notice he and Scott were the last to people in the school cafeteria. Just as he noticed this the school bell rang,letting them know class had already started. A Scott and stiles both stood up and started to walk to class together, even though they were in different ones.

Scott's class was the first they walked to, because it was the closet one, he went to open the door, then turned to stiles and said "I'll meet you at the front of school when we finish, see ya". Stiles nodded and, without looking at Scott, started to walk in the direction of his next class. As he was walking down the deserted hallways in a rush, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Seeing who it was made him stop walking altogether. It was Lydia. Well, it was actually a text from Lydia. Feeling confused and, he had to admit, a little excited he opened the text.

Lydia

_Stiles, I need to see you right now, meet me at my locker._

Stiles didn't know what she wanted, or why Lydia of all people was skipping class, (not that she needed them, she's that freaking smart, thought stiles) because she never skipped class. So stiles made his way to Lydia's locker quicker than before to see if she was okay and what was soo urgent for her to skip class, for him.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: **Hi :) I couldn't upload this yesterday. This chapter isnt as good as the others I don't think soo sorry about that. I know its a slow story but there will deffo be stydia interaction in the next chapter and I promise to update as soon as I can.**

**Enjoy**

**XXXX**

Chapter 3

Lydia was waiting at her locker when she got stiles reply.

Stiles

_Sure, be there in 5. Is everything okay? Are _you_ okay?_

Lydia smiled a little a little at the text. She could almost hear him saying it, she could almost see the worry lines on his forehead. She shook her head slightly, trying to ignore her thoughts, and focused on what to tell stiles.

She couldn't answers stiles' text without raising some questions for stiles' and also her. She couldn't reply with what she really felt, for two reasons. One, was Aidan. After seeing him and his brother brutally murdered by Ms. Blake, it affected her more then she thought it would. Obviously she didn't want Aidan to die (even though I was part of some obscene 'plan' Lydia though sourly)but she was only interested in him for pure physical pleasure, as well as a distraction from Jackson and the gaping hole he left behind. She Aidan as easy prey, she knew she could have him whenever she wanted. She enjoyed the control he always gave her.

But when she saw him die, even if he didn't technically die, it affected her and she didn't really know why. So she decided, after everyone was safe and sound, to officially date Aidan to see if they had a real connection. But right now, Lydia wasn't feeling any, he just irritated her usually.

The second main reason was she didn't really know how she felt about stiles. Everything that had happened between them, made her question her feelings for the nerdy boy she met in third grade. Of course she knew about_ his_ feelings for her. He had made those feelings pretty clear, more than once, but Lydia had never though of stiles like that. Until now. And it was confused her, and ifs there's one thing Lydia hated, it was being confused about a boy. So instead of writing everything that was going on in her head, what she really wanted to tell him, she replied with,

Lydia

_Everything is fine, I'm fine. I just really need to speak to you alone._

With Lydia's attention on her phone, she didn't notice Aidan walking down the corridor in her direction. He noticed her though and thought it would be fun to catch her of guard, for once.

Lydia quickly looked up from her cell, with a sense of someone watching her. She looked right and saw nothing but rows and rows of lockers. She looked in the opposite direction and saw the same, rows of lockers, and the janitors closet.

Satisfied that there was no one watching her, she sent the text and waited for stiles to meet her. Unaware to Lydia, Aidan had quickly ducked into the janitors closet before she him, to try and gain the stealth factor of surprising her. Just as Aidan was about to exit the dark dusty closet, he saw stiles walking straight towards Lydia.

I'll have to wait till he's gone now, sighed Aidan. He slowly, unnoticed by either of the two, backed into the closet again, awaiting for his chance.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:** Sorry this took longer, i've been a bit busy. Please leave reviews they mean a lot :) and thanks for all the follows and favs. And sorry about some mistakes you might see, I dont really it check it well.**

**Enjoy**

**XXXX**

Chapter 4

There she was, at the end of the hallway. Just standing there, looking at her phone. Every time stiles saw her, she was flawless. Beautiful. Never a hair out of place, which was probably the look she was going for, what look _all_ girls go for but could never quite achieve. Thought stiles. But no one could pull it of better then her.

She was dressed in a deep blue, V neck sweater that showed a little of her sun kissed chest, but not too much. The sleeves didn't reach all the way down to he hands, they stopped just below her elbows. The skirt she wore with it was a high waisted one, which she wore with black tights. It was chequered with blue, maroon, grey and white stripes all over. It matched her sweater, the blue in the skirt was the exact same shade as the sweater, obviously thought stiles. But that was as far as his knowledge went on the whole fashion sense.

He tried to keep his emotions in check and to not let them show on his face. He couldn't keep his dead pan expression for long however, when her big green soulful eyes met his brown ones for just a moment, then she went back to staring at her phone. The fluorescent light seemed to make her eyes sparkle in that very brief moment, but that might just be me thought stiles.

He was looking at her as he made his way toward her, when she looked up suddenly. She checked the right side of her, then did the same to her left. This made stiles stop, only for a second, and frown. He looked in the same directions as Lydia had, but saw nothing. And, apparently neither did she as she turned her eyes in his direction.

As she looked at him, his phone buzzed with a text from Lydia, but seeing as he was almost within hearing distance, he ignored the text and put his cell back in his pocket.

As soon as he reached her he bombarded her with questions.

"Are you okay? What's happened? Are you hu-"

"Stiles?" Lydia cut him off.

"yeah?" stiles answered.

"shush, I am fine, nothing has happened and no I'm not hurt, clearly, I just wanted to talk to you about something" replied Lydia in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah? About what?" stiles asked, scratching the back of his head. Stiles only had two ideas as to what Lydia wanted to talk about in private. The kiss or what happened when he, Scott and Allison acted as surrogate sacrifices to save their parents. Stiles didn't really want to talk about any of it, the subject hurt him too much.

Lydia was trying to pluck up the courage to tell stiles what she couldn't text him with, which made her feel weak and helpless. She did not like feeling that way. Period. She hated those feelings. But standing in front of stiles she just couldn't bring back all those feeling again. It was too fresh in her mind, she needed time to think about what she was going to say, and how it was going to affect their relationship. While she was thinking all this through, she could see that stiles was getting more agitated and impatient with her, even thought he was trying not to show it. She could tell by the way his eyebrows would raise every time she went to say something, and the almost inaudible exasperated sigh he gave every few seconds, which really irritated her. She chose to ignore it.

Lydia was trying to think what to tell stiles, who had an unhealthy fondness for chequered shirts, Lydia realized seeing as he was wearing one now with a plain maroon t-shirt underneath it. Then she remembered this party, that happens every year,she was invited to earlier that week. The party was the welcome back to school kind, she didn't have any plans to attend until now. She had already planned her evening out. She was going to study some new way of calculating a mathematics theory. But she could do that any other night.

"I wanted to ask you if your going to this 'back to school' party that's happening tonight" Lydia lied quickly. She watched stiles expression turn from impatience to disbelief, then to curiosity.

"So that's what you wanted to say to me? Alone? About a party? Nothing else?" stiles asked accusingly, knowing that wasn't what she wanted to say. It didn't make sense for her to ask him to go to a party, that the majority of the school is going to, in private.

"Yep" Lydia said, making the p, pop at the end.

"Huh... What about Aidan?

"What about Aidan?" Lydia retorted.

"Well, wont he mind, y'know, us going together or something?" asked stiles shyly, with his eyes permanently on a small speck of dust on the dull tiled floor. He noticed that Lydia didn't actually ask him to go _with her. _But he couldn't stop his thoughts to come out sometimes, it just happened a lot to him. I cant take back what I've said now thought stiles, I'll just stare at the floor, cos _that's _attractive to the opposite sex!

"First, Aidan does not own me, I can do and go whoever I want too, and there is nothing he can do about it. Secondly, were friends, so why would it be a problem?" Lydia questioned, trying to defuse some of the tension in the air between them.

As soon as she said those words, she could tell it wasn't what stiles wanted to hear from her. The way his shoulders slouched a tiny bit more than usual, and the creases in his forehead that, as quick as they appeared, they were gone within a second.

"Oh... well when you put it like that, how can I resist!" stiles said enthusiastic, which was a stretch to what he was really feeling.

"Good, Allison is getting ready with me sooo meet you there? Oh, bring Scott! We can make it a group thing!" Lydia said excitedly. She loved that idea! It would help both her and stiles to focus on something else, other than mixed signals and the awkwardness of being alone at a party with him. It would feel too much like a date and that could not happen.

Before stiles could reply, Lydia was already walking away rasing her voice so stile could hear her.

"Are you coming to the rest of class?"

"Yeah, right behind you" stiles said while jogging a little to catch up with her.

He couldn't shake the feeling of deep disappointed with how that 'talk' went. He felt even worse when he realised Lydia friend-zoned him for the billionth time.

Maybe I'll have better luck tonight, thought stiles, getting a little more excited for tonight's events. It wouldn't hurt that everyone will be drunk thought stiles with a slight smile, as he walked to his last class of the day with one of the most popular girls in school.


End file.
